Into The World Of Naruto! As A Goddess!
by HikariSenpai123
Summary: A girl from our world dies and ends up in Naruto... As a goddess! and apparently, Sasuke Knows her! WHAT!


Into The World Of Naruto! As A Goddess?!

Darkness... that is all I see ... Cold... Is all I feel... blood... I feel the warmth of blood

*gasps* "huff...huff...huff...huff it was just another dream..."

"SARAH! THE BUS IS HERE!"

I heard my sister say.

...

"AH CRAP IM LATE!" I screamed and scampered off to get ready for school. As soon as I am done I run to the bus stop not noticing the truck that is speeding...

*CRASH*

'Am... am I dead?'

"Hikari..." I hear a voice say... "who?" I ask... "You Hikari Megami... My daughter" The voice claims. "But... who are you and doesn't Hikari Megami mean light goddess?" I ask. "Yes. You are the daughter of the sun aka me, and the moon, aka Luna. But you are the goddess of yin and yang both light and darkness. And your wish of going to the Naruto world will be granted." Said the sun God. "...EHHH!?" I exclaimed.

"Sol... you need to give her time to process this, not just bombard her with all this information." I hear a woman say. I turn around and saw two people a man in golden robes and a woman in blue, purple, and black robes. I start to feel dizzy and I start to fall and when I opened my eyes I am under water. I can't breathe. I tried to swim up but it feels as though something was holding me down. *SPLASH*

As I am about to close my eyes I see a hand reach out to me and grab me. I felt them pull me out of the water and I still can't breathe. I closed my eyes and I felt something soft on my lips... I felt a burning sensation come up out of my lungs and out of my mouth. *coughs* "huff...huff..huff..." everything was blurry and I fainted from having too much water in my lungs. "hang on!" I heard a familiar voice say.

*beep...beep...beep...beep*

'ugh, what is that annoying sound?' I thought. "she...awake...?" I can barely hear a voice say. I try to open my eyes but all I do is groan in pain. That seemed to catch their attention. I open my eyes but immediately close them from the blinding light. I open my eyes again adjusting to the light and the bright ceiling. "ah you're finally awake" I heard an elder man say. I turned to look at who spoke but all I see is an elder man dressed as the Hokage from Naruto." Um... who are you?" I asked him. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of this village." He claims. "pfft...HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH you expect me to believe that you are the Hokage of the village! AHAHHA! I am not in the show Naruto! that is just BULL!" I said laughing my ass off. The man who claims that he is the Hokage looked serious all of a sudden and I slowly stop laughing. "How do you know the name of Naruto?" He asked sternly. "You're kidding me, right? everyone in America knows about the great Naruto Uzumaki!" I said to him. This time he looked confused. "America? What is that? I have never heard of that." he said. "I went to look out the window only to see that... I was in Konohagakure... "Uh Oh..." I said and I opened the window to see if it was a trick but it wasn't... it was real. "Crap," I said. I turned around to look at him with wide fearful eyes and he immediately looks guilty. "Child what is your name?" he asked me. " It's S-Hikari... Hikari Megami." I said to him and his eyes widen and that is when he snapped his fingers and ANBU showed up and held me. " HUH?!" I exclaimed. As soon as they touch my skin they retract their hands as if I burned them. "DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" I heard Sol say. "I am very sorry for Sol he tends to get very overprotective of our daughter." I heard Luna say. Then there were two lights. One warm and comforting and the other cold and ominous. "Mom? Dad?" I asked even though what I was trying to say their names. "hello Hikari." she said. "Moon goddess! Sun god!" the Hokage said in surprise. He then looked at me with regret. "You were telling the truth... I apologize dearly for my behavior." He said bowing. "um... may I go to the academy? I need to learn more about the jutsus." I said. " Do as you please you Highness" The Hokage said. "thank you" I replied.

*knock knock*

"Come in" I hear Iruka say. As soon as I walked in I notice all the boys blush and have hearts in their eyes except the exception of Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and of course, Duck-butt himself. "may I help you?" Iruka asked. "Yes actually, I am a new student. I am an exception from the Hokage himself." I said to him. "ah, alright introduce yourself to the class please." Iruka requested. I turn my multicolored eyes to the front. "Hello everyone my name is Hikari. it is nice to meet you all please take care of me." I said bowing. "good now class do you have any questions for miss Hikari?" Iruka-sensei asked. multiple people rose their hands. " you the one with the hair shaped like a ducks rear." I said and most of the boys laughed and the girls all glared at me. "Hn. You never said your last name. Do you even have one?" he asked. "Yes I have a last name but I am not going to share it because then all of you would start wooing over me," I said to him in a matter of fact tone. "you're over yourself." I heard him say. "Megami..." I said immediately. "hn?" he...hned. "My last name is Megami." I said "Hikari...Megami?" Iruka asked. I sighed and nodded. Everyone started to say different things while duck-butt just sat there stunned. Then the impossible happened. He walked slowly to me with a shadow covering his face. "Prove it... PROVE TO ME YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT DISAPPEARED 6 YEARS AGO!" He screamed at me while shaking me from my shoulders. I look at him with both of my eyes (her bangs were covering her left eye) and when he saw my eyes he started to tear up and hugged me while everyone watched. "I thought I lost you..." I looked at him confused. "Um... I dont think we ever met but I do know you Sasuke Uchiha..." I said. He looked hurt for a moment but then he looked determined. "I will get you to remember me Hikari...*sigh* I thought he killed you too..." He said.'I better ask Mom about this...' I thought.


End file.
